1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, a program and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 has become widespread in place of wired networks, because the degree of freedom of a device can be enlarged. For example, as described in JP 2008-283590 A, a wireless LAN system defined in IEEE802.11 is configured from a group of wireless communication devices including an access point that operates as a master device and a plurality of stations that operates as slaves, and a plurality of stations are connected to an access point.
Moreover, a frequency to use in the wireless LAN system is, in general, configured autonomously by a master device or a user. In the wireless LAN system defined in IEEE802.11, a slave device detects the frequency that the master uses, and connects to the master device at the detected frequency to configure a group of the wireless communication devices. Note that the slave device may detect the frequency that the master uses by a beacon transmitted from the master device as notification information, or may detect the frequency that the master uses by transmitting and receiving a probe request and a probe response.